Purr Purr Purr
by JJ-senpai100
Summary: When Sebastian goes to investigate a cry of distress from his bocchan, he is surprisingly pleased to see that the boy has acquired some... interesting features.


**This fanfiction was requested by an anon on tumblr. **

**It is a oneshot but if it get enough positive reviews requesting more chapters, I may oblige.**

**Warning: Contains slight language and suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the characters in any way, shape, or form.**

"_SEBASTIAN!_"

If he had not been more in control of his own reactions, Sebastian Michaelis very well would have dropped the pie that he was about to slide into the oven, somewhat surprised by the sudden cry that came from upstairs. He was even more surprised by the fact that the cry had not come from any of the imbeciles who worked in the mansion, but from his bocchan. The only thing that could usually draw out such a call of distress from the younger master was when Lady Elizabeth came to visit, and she was not due to arrive until next week.

Sensing no immediate danger, Sebastian placed his pie into the oven and closed the door before going upstairs to investigate. He would be able to tell if someone was actually trying to kill the young lord. It didn't take long before he was pushing open the door to Ciel's study, carefully peering inside.

"Bocchan? What's wron-"

The question died on his lips as he gazed upon what he assumed was the cause of the young master's distress. Inside the study, Ciel was gazing into a mirror that was mounted on the wall, a look of pure horror on his face.

Ciel turned his head in the direction of the door, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Sebastian! What the _hell _are _these?!_" He demanded, pointing to his hair.

Standing at attention on the top of his head was a fuzzy pair of cat ears, the color matching flawlessly with Ciel's hair save for the light pink of the insides. Sebastian might have accused them of being fake if it wasn't for the occasional twitch that one of them gave, or the fact that they were slowly flattening back on his head, probably due to the young master's irritation of waiting on his answer.

"Well?!" Ciel snapped impatiently, a movement behind him drawing the butler's attention before he could answer.

Twitching angrily behind the boy was a long, slim tail that matched his newly acquired ears. The fur was fluffed up all around it, a sign of Ciel's distress and anger. Speaking of which, he should probably answer the other's question, if the expression on Ciel's face was any hint.

Sebastian stepped into the room and slowly began making his way towards the younger male, studying him carefully as he tried his best to keep the delight he was feeling from showing on his face. After all, how was he _not _supposed to enjoy a situation like this? Its true that his bocchan was rather adorable to begin with, but with cat-like features added on? Simply precious. Cats _were_ the most wonderful things in the world, after all.

"Well, bocchan," he hummed as he approached the other. "It appears as though they are cat ears."

It appears as though that wasn't the right answer as Ciel's ears and tail bristled in anger. "I know they're bloody cat ears! What I want to know is _how_ they got on my head!"

Sebastian was more than tempted to point out that he should have asked that question in the first place, but judging by the young master's furious expression now would not be the best time.

Ciel suddenly came to some sort of realization as his eyes widened, quickly narrowing again as he glared up at his butler. "_You _didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" He accused, jabbing a finger in his direction. "I know how you have that sick obsession with cats. If you had _anything _to do with this I-"

Sebastian merely stared down at his bocchan in amusement as he went on his rant, finding the term 'angry kitten' to fit the situation nicely. Did he have anything to do with this? No. Does he wish that he did? Of course. This whole situation was far too highly amusing for him not to enjoy it. The Queen's Guard Dog was now the Queen's Guard Cat. Beautiful. Although, listening to Ciel yell at him was beginning to get tiring. Sebastian glanced up at the ears laid back on the shorter male's head, an idea forming in his mind.

_I wonder…_

Ciel's rant was cut short when he saw the other's hand start drifting towards his head. "_What_ do you think you're doing?!" He cried, lifting his own hand to swat the other's away. "This is seriou-!"

His protest was cut off as well when Sebastian's hand landed right between his ears and began to lightly scratch at his hair. The simple action alone caused a warm feeling to spread throughout his body, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as his eyelids lowered. That felt _really _nice.

Smiling at the reaction he received, Sebastian continued to lightly scratch at the young man's head. Just as he suspected. He continued to scratch and pet the other's head, amused by the look of utter satisfaction on Ciel's face. He shifted his hand over just a bit and began to lightly scratch right at the base of one of his ears. The reaction he got this time was not expected, but it was certainly more than welcome.

A soft rumble began reverberating from Ciel's chest, his head tilted back a bit as he blissfully let the taller man scratch his ear. Sebastian was delighted. His bocchan was _purring_.

"How cute…" The butler murmured, gazing down at the utterly pleased state his young master was in. He was obviously too absorbed in his treatment to yell at the other for calling him such a thing, much to Sebastian's delight. Grinning down at Ciel, he began scratching behind his other ear, the boy's purrs rising in volume at the action. "Bocchan?"

At only receiving a mumbled 'what', Sebastian continued. "For your own sake, my lord, I think it would be best to see if you've acquired any other…cat like features, don't you agree?"

He probably wouldn't ever get another chance like this, so he might as well take it, right?

Once again only receiving a mumble of an answer that sounded something along the lines of 'sure, whatever', Sebastian leaned down to begin his 'investigation', which consisted of pressing a firm kiss to the smaller male's lips. All the while, he continued scratching at Ciel's ears, successfully keeping him distracted as he pried his lips apart with his tongue. Honestly curious, Sebastian playfully ran his tongue over Ciel's, eliciting something akin to a whine from the boy. He'd thought that maybe due to the younger's newly acquired cat-like features, Ciel might have a rough tongue like a cat. He was only half right. The young master's tongue was almost as smooth as a regular tongue but it _did _have a slight roughness to it. Receiving no protest from the other, Sebastian continued to explore his bocchan's mouth, his tongue pulling more delicious sounds from the little kitten.

Finally pulling back, Sebastian licked his lips and gave Ciel his signature grin, deep red orbs staring into sapphire. "Bocchan…would like to take this to your room for a more…_thorough_ investigation?"

Before the other could reply, the butler gave a firm scratch to both of his ears at the same time, drawing out a long purr from the boy.

He'd take that as a yes.

**Please review! **

**If there **_**are **_**requests for a chapter following this one, it will be rated M because of it being the continuation of what happens after this. **


End file.
